the Wild Geese meet Hellsing Manor!
by Lady Kaa
Summary: find out what happens when Millenium's only properly produced vampire and her angelic watch dog meet alucard, seras, pip and the gang!
1. Chapter 1

_**I own NOTHING, nothing you hear me?????? cept for alice **_

_**hellsing belongs to whoeverthehellhisnameiscuzIforgotitagain.**_

_**not me**_

_**get over it**_

_**seriously**_

* * *

**So Captain, what's today's great blunder going to be?**

Why, we're going to harass the Hellsing family today!

**Tell me the casualties for that later, would you?**

*the title appears, hard rock starts playing*

*Frankie is seen leaning against a wall and looking up, waiting on Pip's scream of frustration.*

*vocals are heard, dual of the same voice in different melodies*

Bounded at every limb by my shackles of fear, sealed with many lies through so many tears.

*Alice is seen floating above her little vampire, smiling sweetly*

Lost from within, pursuing the end. I fight for the chance to be lied to again!

*Anderson and Alucard are seen glaring at each other, weapons drawn*

You will never be strong enough.

You will never be good enough.

You were never conceived in love.

You will not rise above.

*Frankie and Alice pop up and smack them unconscious, high five'ing afterwards*

They'll never see. I'll never be!

I struggle on and on to fee this hungry, burning deep inside of me!

*Integra hands the paycheck to Alice and Frankie, a job well done in the corner, Alucard is seen tied to a chair*

But through my tears breaks a blinding light. Birthing a dawn to this endless night. Arms outstretched, awaiting me, an open embrace upon a bleeding tree.

*Anderson is seen in the other corner, tied to a pole…Alice walks over and waves the key over him*

Rest in me and I'll comfort you.

I have lived and I died for you.

Abide in me and I vow to you.

I will never forsake you.*Walter is seen cleaning up a mess, putting broken furniture in a bag and watching Anderson chase Alice around*

They'll never see.

I'll never be!

I struggle on and on to feed this hunger, burning deep inside of me!*Frankie is seen walking away from Pip, holding his wallet and car keys, smirking*

They'll never see.

I'll never be!I struggle on and on to feed this hunger, burning deep inside me!*vocals play out as Pip notices Frankie stealing his stuff and chases her around*

Rest in me and I'll comfort you!I have lived, yet died for you.

Abide in me and I vow to you!I will never forsake you…

*Integra watches all of this happening from her office on the monitors.*

They'll never see.

I'll never be!I struggle on and on to feed this hunger, burning deep inside of me!

*Alucard is seen chasing Pip, Anderson, Frankie and Alice around with his weapons drawn.*

*vocals play out till it fades to black*

* * *

xD srs song does not fit not srs cast members! YAY!


	2. Chapter 2: Frankie and Alice

disclaimer :D OWN NOTHING DO I~ yoda ftFw D

* * *

**Alice sighed, sitting on top of the Manor like every evening. She was, as usual, waiting on Frankie to wake up and come play with her. The two had been together since Frankie had escaped Millennium, but the young vampire was getting distracted lately…**

**After the Valentine attack, a few weeks ago, they had hired some mercenaries to take care of the place. They were called the Wild Geese, and their leader just kinda annoyed Alice, but Frankie has been working with him for months on end…so now she lives with the Hellsing group AND the Wild Geese…a barrel of fun, that is.**

**She sighed and stood up, sensing the vampires awakening and jumping down to fly into Frankie's bedroom.**

**Frankie yawned, sitting up and stretching. She smiled a little, thinking of harassing Pip again today, then twitched and freaked out. "Alice! Don't do that!" Alice winked at her lil friend, sitting on the end of her bed. "What are we up to today, Frankie-" She was cut off, when Alucard barged in to drag Frankie off for a mission. "HEY!"**

**Alucard smirked and looked at the angel. "It's orders from Integra and Pip themselves, do you really want to contest that, birdbrain?" He scoffed at her glare and walked off, not expecting to lose his head then and there….he twitched and glared up at the angel who was walking off with Frankie. **

**In her office, Integra watched the feud between angel gatekeeper and Vampiric elder continue on, chuckling and drinking a little wine. She smiled a little when she knew they were coming to her office to try and get Frankie out of the job, as usual. "Perhaps today I'll allow the angel on board. It could prove useful seeing as this man is known as a danger to even Alucard…" She smiled pleasantly when the duo came in. "She's going on the job, you can't change that. But you'll be going along. I fear Anderson will be there and that will be a problem for Frankie and Alucard…not to mention the Wild Goose idiot."**

**Frankie's jaw dropped and she frowned. "I don't wanna go if He's going to be there. Hell no, I'm out of here." She ran out, hating dealing with that crazed scotsman. Alice followed, trying to comfort her friend…then giggled when she saw Frankie being mean to Seras and Pip. "Come on, now. Pick on someone worth it, Bro!" Frankie smiled at her lil angel friend, always keeping promises, always keeping the peace, always telling her to make the fight worth it. Goody two shoes…heh…She smirked and flipped Seras' skirt and walked off, dragging her angel along. "Let's go get ready. I know a person who's worth the fight!" Alice blinked. "You mean…?"Frankie nodded. "Yup. I'ma go kick some scotsmen ass."**

**Seras and Pip both blinked and trotted to follow, Pip almost wondering if Frankie had gone off the deep end.**

* * *

lolshortchapter o.o


End file.
